An ink jet type printer includes an ink jet print head for discharging ink as ink droplets, and an ink cartridge for storing ink to be supplied to the print head. A mechanism is required between the print head and the ink cartridge to control or meter the flow of ink to the print head. The discharge of ink from the print head causes pressure pulsations that can affect ink flow from the cartridge to the print head, as can the movement and acceleration of the print head while printing. In addition, the change in print head pressure resulting from consumption of ink within the ink cartridge, among still other factors, affects the ink flow in the printer.